Love Against All Odds
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki had lost the one he loved but by some matter of miracle his love was brought back to him, sadly he never knew of Ichigo's love and in fact hates him. Will love prevail or will Ichigo only suffer more? Rated for later chapters and WARNING for YAOI- BOY X BOY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, otherwise Grimmjow would have spirited Ichigo away and Ulquiorra would have made Orihime his "woman".**

**Warning!: Guy x Guy relationship, YAOI**

Chapter 1- Ichigo's Point Of View

I have committed a great taboo…

I have fallen for one of my enemies. I don't know how, when or even why I did, but when I fought him I found that I did not want to hurt him. I did not want to fight him, even if it meant betraying those that I cared about, betraying all that I had known.

But still, I fought him. Every time we crossed paths I hid my feelings and did as I was supposed to. And during our last fight against each other…

_He died_

Since then I cannot forget him, I can't get the memories of him out of my head. I still think about him every-single-day. I still remember the look on his face when he died, his soul fading. I miss everything about him; his condescending smile, which I had found so annoying in the past, that I had wanted to swipe it off of his face, was now so dear to me. It brought me to tears on multiple occasions when I thought about it. His eyes, 'those damned eyes' that showed such animosity, were and still are so important to me. They were so beautiful. Those eyes that were so precious to me I would never see again. Those eyes haunted me and were a constant in my dreams; they were gone without the owner of them knowing how I felt.

I sighed and started walking to the meeting hall in the Soul Society. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these memories. The Soul Reaper Captains were gathered there to decide the fate of a soul in front of all the squads' high rank seats. They had asked me to watch the proceedings and give my opinion. Sure, it was boring but I was curious as to who the soul was and why the Squad Captains wanted my insight on what should happen to that soul. I walked through the doors to find the Captains, Lieutenants, Urahara, and other squad members arguing. I made my way through the squabbling shinigami, surprised to find that even the calm and regal Byakuya Kuchiki was in a heated argument with Kenpachi Zeraki. As I got a glimpse at the soul from the crowds I saw locks of spiked sky blue hair. I felt my heart beat painfully in my chest, hammering against my ribs.

'This feeling…' I thought while clutching my hand to my chest. I've felt this feeling before but only when I saw…

I squeezed through another pair of arguing lieutenants, desperate to see the soul for myself, finding myself mere feet away from him.

'Those eyes', they were looking straight at me. "That's not possible." I whispered to myself in complete disbelief. The soul whose fate was being decided today was the person that I have loved for years.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters that I write about otherwise Ichigo and Grimmjow would have become a mated pair with many cubs to raise and Orihime would have had a harem of arrancar lovers**

Chapter 2

My breath halted while my heart beat a mile a minute. Grimmjow stared right at me but something wasn't right. His blue eyes were dull and defeated. His entire body seemed sullen. His shoulders were slouched and slumped, not pulled back proudly to bare his chiseled chest or squared in contempt and arrogance. His skin was whiter than it should be, no sign of the tan that seemed to cover his whole body. He looked thin and sickly. His spiked hair drooped, not sticking up defiantly. Even his blue eyes held none of the fire that had entranced me when I first saw him, long before I loved him. He looked like he had given up. His hands were bound and chained in front of him. He looked away from me and his head hung. He had been broken.

My heart stuttered and beat against my ribs, aching to see him this way. Grimmjow who was so strong and powerful, prideful, now looked sickly, weak, and pathetic. Had he resigned himself to whatever fate the Captains would decide for him?

My body seemed to have a mind of its own as I took a step toward him. I just wanted those eyes to look my way, just once more…

I jumped sky high when I felt someone's hand on my left shoulder. I turned to see Rukia watching me with concerned and reproachful eyes. "Ichigo I know that you want to attack him but you have to wait until after the Squad Captains make their decision."

She couldn't have been more wrong of what I wanted in that moment. Yet to keep suspicions from arising I followed her to an unoccupied corner of the room where we listened to everyone's conversations. About 80% of the soul reapers wanted Grimmjow to be executed or forever tortured for his alliance with Sosuke Aizen, crimes against the Soul Society, and murder of their fellow reapers. It felt like pressure was bearing down on me, making it harder for me to breathe. My hand went to my throat as I tried to swallow. Rukia looked at me with confusion and concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I blinked at her before my hand dropped to my side and I nodded. "I'm fine." I choked out the words because I was anything but. Even so, there was no reason to worry her over such things. Rukia didn't notice my lie or chose not to and went back to watching everyone's conversations. I couldn't have said a bigger lie if I tried. It felt like someone was forcing me to swallow a knife and sticking needles into my heart as the conversations went on. Grimmjow, the one I had already lost, had returned to me by some matter of miracle, only to be taken away once again. As the arguments continued, Head Captain Yamamoto called for attention. Everyone fell silent and it saddened me to see that Grimmjow's head still hung, looking down at the floor, his eyes hidden from me.

"We have all come here to decide the fate of arrancar and former Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He was silent for a moment. The tension in the air from all the shinigami felt like it was choking me. "We have yet to hear from Ichigo Kurosaki however and his input is crucial to the decision." Yamamoto paused.

"On what ground?!" Someone from the crowd of reapers had yelled. Captain Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, trying to find the reaper that spoke out without his permission.

"On the grounds of what he has personally gone through and how he has suffered because of the arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." I winced softly and bit my lower lip. I was going to be the deciding vote on what would happen to Grimmjow. I had to word this carefully and correctly so what I said didn't end up sounding like treason and no one would be any wiser of my feelings for Grimmjow. Grimmjow lifted his head and his eyes found me in the room. I felt some of the old hatred and loathing that I had fallen in love with. I opened my mouth to say something but the words were stuck in my throat under his gaze, choking me. My heart wanted so much to tell him how much I love him and how much I missed him, but my brain knew that I could never do that. "Tch!" Grimmjow said before turning his head away from me. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest, the pain spreading throughout my chest before I breathed in deeply, trying to calm the pain or at least lessen it. I knew that he didn't have a clue of how I felt for him, he was simply reacting to me the way he always had. A part of me was so thrilled and happy that I was able to see him again, see those eyes that I had dreamed about, but another part was torn up because I couldn't tell him or do anything to show my love for him. Looking around I saw that everyone was watching me, waiting for me to speak, to pass my verdict. Licking my lips before clearing my throat I spoke.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has been the cause of many wounds, pain, and suffering for my friends and I-"

A growl stopped my words and my eyes flicked over to where Grimmjow was chained and saw him turn his head away in arrogance. My jaw clenched as I hoped that he would stay silent and allow me to finish what I had been saying. After all I was trying to help the idiot, not condemn his hollow ass to death like the others wanted!

"Yet, even with all he has done, all that he has caused, I believe that every soul deserves a second chance, one to live and prove themselves, even a soul such as his."

The crowd went silent, even the whispers and mumblings had stopped, making everything seem like time was standing still, eerie even. Though I could tell that time hadn't stopped, seeing them blink from time to time. Looking over at Grimmjow to see what he made of my words I was greeted with the sight of Grimmjow staring at me, shocked, the first time I've ever seen him that way in my life. His stunning blue eyes that seemed dull and lifeless just moments ago had widened and his mouth, his dry and cracked lips were parted, agape. Not a single soul in that room had thought that those words would have come out of my mouth, that I would ever be so forgiving. Though as quickly as all became silent loud voices broke the façade of peace, arguments and yelling could be heard from every corner of the room, so much that Captain Yamamoto had to yell to be heard.

"Silence!"

Abruptly all noise came to an end as he cleared his throat. "Having heard Ichigo's input I will decide on the fate of the arrancar. You are all dismissed and may return in an hour's time. Meeting adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters that I write about, I do however own the story idea. If I did own the anime then Grimmjow, our cute little kitty, would have had a heat cycle and taken Ichigo as his mate, having a big and beautiful family of blue haired tea eyed, orange haired blue eyed, babies! Rukia would have Kaien by her side along with Renji, and Orihime would be the beloved queen of all hollows!

Chapter 3

When the meeting ended Rukia had placed her hand on my back and lightly guided me to through the doors. As we left I took one more look back to Grimmjow and to my shock I found that he was watching me as I left. "Tch." I thought I heard him say before he looked away, turning his head roughly as the door closed, hiding his cerulean blue eyes from my sight. I sighed before schooling my features as Rukia and I headed to a café close to the hall. On the way there we walked by Renji and he scowled at me. I inwardly cringed, knowing that if things happened as I hoped they would many people would most likely be glaring at me and giving me looks similar to Renji's. After getting to the café we were seated, Rukia ordered a red bean bun and I ordered a cup of hot green tea. Rukia tilted her head and looked at me oddly after I ordered. "Tea? Since when do you drink unsweetened tea?" I didn't answer her and our orders came quickly. "Ichigo are you okay?" I couldn't look at her as I heard her voice filled with concern. I knew she must have had questions of her own about why I stood up for Grimmjow but she kept quiet, only asking of my wellbeing. Nodding I put the cup to my lips and took a sip, cringing on the inside as the bitter taste flowed over my tongue. Now I remembered why I didn't drink unsweetened tea, (shudder) bitter… I kept my eyes on Rukia so I knew when she wasn't looking and put two cubes of sugar in my tea. Honey was better with tea but sugar would have to do. I took another sip and the left side of my mouth quirked up. It wasn't good but it was better, besides I needed it to help me calm down. My mind was whirling and buzzing from the thoughts and voices, my chest was aching, everything seemed to cause me pain.

Rukia only shrugged as she saw me drinking the tea, not noticing my grimaces, and focused on her bean bun. The time passed slowly and seemed like we were waiting forever instead of for only an hour. When an hour had finally passed we headed back to the hall and upon arriving we saw the reapers were acting as they had before, arguing and angry. But this time when I walked by they made a path, stopped their conversations, glared at me (to whom Rukia glared back at), some looked away like they couldn't bear to look at me, and others hissed, lifting their lips in disgust and distaste. Still against all of them I kept my head up and my back straight, in an attempt to hide my unease, not to mention how much I wanted to crawl in a hole at that point and time. Rukia and I went back to the corner we occupied before and listened, waiting for Captain Yamamoto to start the meeting and speak of what he decided for Grimmjow.

Captain Yamamoto walked up to his pedestal and called for silence. "I have taken all that has been caused by the soul and everything that has been said." The head captain looked straight at me as he spoke these words. It made me wonder if he was looking for something in my eyes and if so then what was he searching for?

"Bring out the prisoner." His voice boomed and resonated inside of the hall and I hid my feelings of panic and despair behind indifference. Yet my heart almost stopped, my breath catching in my throat, as I saw him. I forced my lungs to expand and tried to restart my breathing as tears tried to gather in my eyes. I inhaled deeply and tried to force them away, he looked worse than he had before. Anger grew in me like a fire as I could only guess that the reapers that had been guarding him had beaten him while Grimmjow was chained and shackled, unable to defend himself. I understood their reasoning, how they were taught to hate all hollows and arrancars, slay them, and they knew of what Grimmjow had done but they didn't even allow him to fight back. Where was their sense of honor?

Head captain's voice shook me from my raging thoughts. "Now, I have decided the prisoner's fate." He paused and all I could do was pray that he listened to the words I had spoken. He looked around at the reapers silently gathered in the hall, awaiting his decision. "The prisoner Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez will…" To me it seemed as if time had stopped, frozen as my eyes met Grimmjow's. His eyes, the ones I had missed and loved so, held no sorrow, no hatred, no loathing or anger, only acceptance. To see that in his eyes only made it harder to fight back the tears. He was accepting his fate…

He mouthed something to me and my eyes widened. "Goodbye Ichigo." His trademark smirk curled his lips. "I hate those god damned eyes." My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I blinked back the tears that couldn't be known to the world.

"-Be pardoned and given a second chance at life."


End file.
